Scar the Demon
About Gender: Male Age: 18 Species: Demon/Mobian hedgehog Alignment: Neutral R. Interest: Baine the Hedgehog-only for her position as the princess of the netherworld. Abaddon the Virus-Wife Family Father: Cirik the Demon-Deceased Mother: Unknown Brother: None Sister: None Abilities -to be decided- Appearance Scar has a pale white muzzle with a lack of fuzz on both cheeks. His fur is charcoal black with his quills being blood red. He has no fur on his arms, with red strips around the wrists. Though this is mostly covered by his gloves and jacket sleeves. Speaking of which he wears a grey long sleeve jacket with a hood. On occasion Scar can sprout up to four leathery wings out of his back, though he has rarely been seen with these. Personality Scar can be considered as someone you can't help but hate. He has a large superiority complex and doesn't like it when someone questions his motives or his plans, in fact the last person who did was nearly killed by Scar himself. He also has no qualms about hurting or manipulating someone to get what he wants and will not hesitate to bulldoze right over them to do so, this is shown as when he kidnapped Baine the Hedgehog to force her into marriage, completely ignoring her own needs and wants over his own need for power. Despite this Scar is not a coward, most often getting involved in most fights and usually being the one who starts them. It is also known by most demons in the netherworld that he has a strong hatred for Baine's family in general, due to some history in the past. Relationships Enemies Baine the Hedgehog- He has no sympathy for her when her parents died, he had kidnapped her and attempted to force her into marriage at one point, only for her to be saved by Bisk. At that point he swore reveng on them and vowed that the last thing either Baine would see before her forced marriage was Bisk's destruction. Bisk the Mink- These two hate each other, and are bitter rivals. His hatred of Bisk only increased when he saved Baine the Hedgehog from him, this led him to personally vow that the last thing Bisk would ever see was Scar forcing Baine to have his kids, this never came to pass however as Bisk and Baine escaped, and Abaddon was born. Luna the Revatail Cat: Scar would probably hate Luna as she is Baine's female lover, and he despises most everything about Baine. Though if he heard that Luna was the one to take Baine's first time he'd probably make fun of Bisk about it. Tiger the Foxwolf: She's a vampire, and she is a friend to Baine. Preeetty sure they're going to loathe each other. Friends Abaddon the Virus: Surprisingly, his first love. He and Abaddon married when it was clear that he couldn't capture Baine, so he cloned her. Originally they loathed each other, but when she was reprogrammed they eventually got close. Rivals Trivia Scar's combat skills and his powers are based off of Delsin Rowe's smoke based power set, namely it's full evil form.